warriorcatsrpgarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
JewelClan/Archive 1
JewelClan is a clan fascinated by the sparkling gems. They live at the back of a waterfall, which is also an abandoned jewel mine. If you wish to join, please leave your details in the article's talk page. Apprentices, please tell us who you want to mentor you, when you've finished your training and what your warrior name is going to be. Queens, please tell us what your kits names are, who their father is and, since you roleplay the kits as well, unless another user asks for your queen to take in a kit, who you want to mentor your kits when they become apprentices. This clan belongs to Destiny Calling. The co-owner, should Destiny not be on, is 4pinkbear. Current JewelClan Members Leader-Rubystar Bright red she-cat with shiny fur and orange eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Deputy-Diamondear Silver grey she-cat with white paws and ears. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Apprentice; Shinepaw Medicine Cat- Shiningheart Small, long-furred, light grey she-cat with small white paws, and large, shining, pale sky-blue eyes that emanate pale bluish-silver fire. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Medicine Cat Apprentice-Rustypaw Reddish ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. 'Warriors-' Gemfur Grey tabby she-cat with one light purple paw and sparkling blue eyes. Formerly a kittypet named Gem. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Jadefire Dark green tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Peridotfur Pale green she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Garnetstrike Bright red tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Jasperrain Big, muscular mottled turquiose, cream, and brown she-cat with long fur and pale amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Gemstone Large, broad-shouldered dark gray tom with small, multicolored flecks and dark, glowing amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Goldenclaw Small, bright yellow tom with large, long golden-colored claws and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Agatetail Slender, small, delicate very pale silvery-blue she-cat with long fur, white markings and green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Pearlshine White she-cat with a pinkish flash on her forehead. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Amethystheart Purple she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Marblestone'' Sleek, long-limbed, small, handsome, white tom with pale gray streaks in his fur and pale gray eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Apprentice; Silverpaw Sapphireleaf'' Slender, pretty, fluffy, muscular, dark sapphire-blue she-cat with long, shiny fur, aquamarine-blue paws, leaf-green ear tips, and dark, shiny, and vibrant, emerald-green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Quartzshine'' Very small, muscular, lightly-built, broad-shouldered, very pale pink she-cat with spiky, shiny fur, darker paws, a purple ear and tail tip, and extremely pale amber eyes. Mother of Summerstorm's kits. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Glitterrain'' Slender, fluffy, very small, glittery, pale silver-gray she-cat with blue-gray paws, blue-black ears, and sparkling, intense, bright blue-aqua eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Scalefire'' Slender, muscular, dark, broad-shouldered, shiny green tom with a ragged, patchy pelt, lighter paws, a darker tail tip, black ear tips, and intense, very bright green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Glowbird'' Slender, sleek, muscular, elegant, charming, glowing, blue, pink, and purple she-cat with a long tail, glowing amber claws, and intense, bright, glowing green eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Heartgaze'' Slender, beautiful, small, fluffy, delicate, pure, elegant, snow-white she-cat with a thick, soft pelt, intense, cloudy, very pale pink eyes, and a small, barely visible scar on her forehead. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Clawleap'' Long-limbed, muscular, slender, fluffy, small, dark brown tabby tom with unusually long claws, a long tail, creamy paws, and red eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Thornspike'' Slender, fluffy, spiky-furred, dark golden tabby tom with dark brown paws, long claws, pale aqua-colored eyes, and a large scar through one eye. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Apprentice; Lorraine Goldfire'' Huge, powerful, muscular, dark golden-ginger tabby tom with long legs, a long tail, and intense, solid gold eyes that eminate trails of golden fire. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Dawnfeather'' Pretty, small, fluffy, slender, elegant, very pale cream she-cat with small white paws, a silver tail tip, and intense, very pale blue eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Dovecloud'' Slender, beautiful, fluffy, pure, elegant, snow-white she-cat with a long, feathery tail, long legs, small, neat ears, a long, silky tail ending in a cream tip, and pale green eyes rimmed in ginger fur. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Rainingstripe'' Slender, muscular, fluffy, light blue tabby tom with dark blue streaks, long, rain-blue claws, black speckles, and pale, rain-colored blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Frostedlily'' Very small, long-limbed, nimble, sleek-furred, very pale gray-and-white she-cat with long, pale blue claws, a long, feathery, short-furred tail, and pale, lavender-tinted gray eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Fallenshadow'' Slender, fluffy, dark, muscular, small, pure, jet-black she-cat with one white paw, a long, silky, feathery tail with a silver tip, and dark, shiny, intense, fiery amber eyes rimmed in light blue-gray fur. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Apprentice; Leappaw Summerstorm'' Big, muscular, fluffy, dark golden-ginger tabby tom with powerful shoulders, unusual gold claws, fier-red paws, ears, and tail tip, and bright red eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Winterpelt'' Long-haired, slender, small, long-limbed, delicate, elegant, very pale gray tabby she-cat with white spots like snow, very pale blue paws, a dark brown streak on her forehead like a branch, and pale silvery eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Springflower'' Muscular, big, dark, slender, beautiful, mottled pink, purple, red, ginger, yellow, green, and blue she-cat with darker paws, chest, and muzzle, a long, silky tail with a blue-black tip, and pretty violet eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Crystalfeather Beautiful purple she-cat with soft fur and blue eyes.(Phoenix) Waveflight Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.(Phoenix) Apprentice: Leafpaw Pearlswift White she-cat with shiny fur and green eyes. Middle sister of Onyxshine and Amethystpetal. Roleplayed by Destiny. Amethystpetal Pale pink she-cat with purple eyes. Youngest littermate of Onyxshine and Pearlswift. Roleplayed by Destiny. Tourmalineflash Large, muscular mottled dark gray she-cat with a long red streak on her forehead, small white flecks and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Hematitefur Big, muscular pure black tom with almond-shaped, intense yellowish-amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Pyriteheart Small, slender delicate black she-kit with small golden flecks and streaks and sharp, pale yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. 'Apprentices-' Diamondpaw Beautiful, silver and white she-cat with green eyes, a feathery tail and white paws. Roleplayed by Shinystar Sapphirepaw Longhaired, solid gray tom with dark, intense blue eyes. Roleplayed by Shinystar. Leafpaw light brown she-cat with green eyes (Phoenix) Shinepaw Fluffy white she-cat. Green eyes. Roleplayed by Destiny. Leappaw'' Big, muscular, handsome, long-furred, broad-shouldered, long-legged, fierce, clever, mischievous, dark brown tabby tom with tawny paws, a cream muzzle, a ginger tail tip, thick, soft, fluffy fur, and big, bright, fiery amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Silverpaw'' Elegant, slender, short-furred, charming, beautiful, cute, adorable, silver tabby she-cat with a long, sweeping, short-furred tail, a tawny muzzle, black paws, a thick, short pelt, long, feathery whiskers, and calm, bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Lorraine'' Undersized, slighlty weak, delicate, fluffy, long-haired, nimble, cute, adorable, innocent, charming, long-limbed, silky-furred, thick-pelted, soft-furred, slightly shy, imaginative, kind, nice, sweet, musical, curious, slender, strikingly beautiful, luminous, pale golden-brown tabby she-cat with pale yellowish-ginger paws, ear tips, and tail tip, a pale gray nose flash, chest flash, and stripe on her forehead, a scar through her left eye, blinding it, a nicked ear, a faint scar on her shoulder, and radiant, luminous, sparkling, intelligent eyes, one pale, cloudy, blind blue, and one brilliant, bright, intense violet. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove.'' 'Queens-' Emeraldflower Bright green she-cat with shiny fur. Mother of Garnetstrike's kits. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Emeraldflower's Kits: Topazkit Bright ginger she-kit. Turquoizekit Blue she-kit. Aquamarinekit Pale blue tom with sleek, shiny fur. Jewelkit Shiny mottled ginger, red, yellow, green, blue, purple, and pink she-kit. Darkkit black tabby tom. Shredflower's (DawnClan cat) kit, and formerly of DawnClan Webkit small black and dark gray mottled tom Corundumbreeze Slender, very dark mottled gray she-cat with long fur, small, round white flecks and round bright blue eyes. Mother of Gemstone's kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa Corundumbreeze's Kits: Amberkit Small, skinny, sleek, smart, gentle, hot-tempered, bold, brave, determined, brisk, sharp tounged, pale golden-ginger she-cat with a short, soft, fluffy pelt, scattered, random black and darker ginger flecks and spots, tufted ears, a bit of longer fur on her chest and tail tip, and soft, pale green eyes with flecks of gold in them. Peridotkit Small, slender, long-legged, dismissive, uninterested, a bit lazy, intelligent, soft-furred, pale green-tinted light gray tom with white patches, long, soft, whispy, unkempt fur, and brilliant, shining, observant green eyes. Onyxshine Black she-cat with shiny fur and blue eyes. Looking after found kits as well as her own. Oldest littermate of Pearlswift and Amethystpetal. Roleplayed by Destiny. Onyxshine's kits: Minxkit Brown tabby she-kit with a very short tail. Jadekit Black and light grey patched she-kit with jade green eyes. Firekit Dark ginger she-kit. Big, blind amber eyes. Blinded by a fox at 2 weeks. 4 weeks old. Adopted. Lilykit Pale gray she-kit with dark amber eyes. 1 Moon Old. Silverkit's sister. Adopted. Silverkit Silver she-kit with dark amber eyes. 1 moon old. Lilykit's sister. Adopted. Dawnkit Creamy brown tabby. 5 moons old. Adopted. Tallkit Long-legged light brown tom. Unusual cream-colored eyes. 5 moons old. Adopted. Amberkit Amber-colored she-cat with light brown ears, muzzle, paws, an underbelly with pale blue eyes. 1 moon old. Adopted. Autumnfur'' Pretty, slender, fluffy, muscular, pale ginger she-cat with red, dark purple, and brown patches, yellow-cream paws, a white tail tip, black ear tips, and amber eyes. Expecting Rainingstripe's kits. Roleplayed by Dove.'' 'Elders-' Opalstone Mottled blue and green tom, the oldest cat in JewelClan. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Former JewelClan Members Roleplay Section Please remember to sign your posts. Current Events: *JewelClan and RockClan *Loners invading the territory JewelClan and RockClan With a hiss, Rubystar chased away Boulderstar. "Stay away from our territory!" She hissed, and leaped away. Blood trickled down from the cut on her left ear. She flinched as it seemed to burn her. 4pinkbear 14:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rubystar sighed. Again, she felt alone. She remembered the cruel day she met Emeraldflower. She was an apprentice the day the poor kit was found on Sparkle Jewel. She found the kit. The kit's fur sparkled in the moonlight, in sync with the Sparkle Jewel. She padded up to Emeraldflower. "How are the kits?" She asked. "They are sleeping close together. I wish I knew where my remaining siblings are." Emeraldlflower meowed. Rubystar blinked in sympathy. Rubystar's son, Garnetstrike's, siblings went missing. "I wish I knew where they were, too." Rubystar meowed. Then, with a flick of her tail, all the cats went back to their dens. Rubystar then began to dream. "Rubystar." A voice meowed to her calmly. She sprang to her paws. She wasn't in her den anymore. It was dark, and she saw a starry sky above her, and moonlight shimmering down. A faint moonbow shone near the stars. A small purple tom with dark pink paws and deep blue eyes was sitting in front of her. My mate! ''"Garnetwish!" She mewed. "I walk with StarClan, but I know who Emeraldflower's siblings are, but you may not tell her until I come in ot a dream of yours holding a crow's feather. They are Ravenfall, Dustheart, and Flameshadow of DawnClan. They were born DuskClan, and are kin to the great Birdstar. I know this is shocking, considering that your grandkits, Emeraldflower and Garnetstrike's kits, have her blood, too. They also possess blood of Robinstar." He meowed. Rubystar took a step back as Garnetwish flicked his tail towards the forest around the small clearing. A small blue tom with green eyes came up. "Aquapaw! My son!" She meowed and touched noses. "Mother!" He mewed like a kit. "Are-are you dead?" She meowed. "No, I am walking in your dream. I am a RustClan appentice...." He began.Then, the dream began to fade.... 4pinkbear 16:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Boulderstar hissed as he gathered his warriors around JewelClan's camp. His patrol was consited of Shadowleap, Marshpelt, Hamstertail, Littleclaw, Dogbite, Rockpaw, and Bouncepaw. "Does everyone know the plan?" he growled, and all of them nodded. "Then lets go." '.::.''' Agatetail and Corundumbreeze were watching Tourmalinekit and Pyritekit pouncing on Hematitekit when Dogbite lept out of the shadows and on to Goldenclaw's back, claws unsheathed. Gemstone gripped into the RockClan tom's tail, ripping at an old wound. More RockClan warriors sped out of the shadows, and Hamstertail clawed Corundumbreeze's mates back, and the multicolored tom let go of Dogbite. Agatetail herded the kits into the den, and Corundumbreeze took one last look at the battle. Gemstone was being attacked by Rockpaw and Bouncepaw, while Goldenclaw and Jasperrain could barely hold off Shadowleap, Marshpelt and Littleclaw attacking him at once. 14:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rubystar hissed and bit deep into Boulderstar's neck. He let out a gurgling cry and fell to the ground. "One less life, but 4 more to go." She hissed as the RockClan cats dragged their leader out of JewelClan camp. She saw a small kit stay. "Your name?" She meowed. "Webkit. I was formerly of RockClan, but I wanna join this clan." He replied in a small, nervous voice. She picked him up, and set him down gently at Emeraldflower's paws, and padded away. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 16:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- As RockClan left, some of their warriors stayed behind. They were Shadowleap, Marshpelt, Littleclaw, and Dogbite. The only she-cat there licked her black paw, her round blue eyes glowing in the darkness of a cave. "Let's attack soon." Shadowleap said, and her son Littleclaw nodded. Dogbite flicked his tail, which did not have a tip on it any more from an old attack on RockClan, and Marshpelt had a nick in his ear and a long scar on his side. RockClan now desperately needed more territory, as the twolegs had scared al their prey away. Raveneyes and Glowingfur's kits were starving. 17:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dovecloud hissed at Willowfire, who had come to camp with Grassfeather, Feathercinder, Tornpelt, Gorseslash, and a queen, Autumnwish. All six of them wree so skinny, you could count every one of their ribs. "We need to speak to Rubystar," said Willowfire, her fiery orange eyes lit up in the weak light. "Why should I trust you? You're RockClan cats!" hissed Dovecloud. "Would I have come here? I am a medicine cat," said Grassfeather, his wiry tabby fur sticking up. "Alright," siad Dovecloud. "Rubystar! RockClan's deputy would like to speak with you!" Willowfire dipped her head in respect to the young she-cat. Merry Christmas! o3o 22:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC)